1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of putters that are used in playing the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward golf putters with secondary visual and/or tactile aids that can be used in developing a proper putting swing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of golf, the object of the game is to get a golf ball into a distant golf hole with as few strikes with a golf club as possible. In golf, the hole is positioned on a green of finely manicured grass. When a golf ball lands on the green, it is most commonly struck toward the hole with a putter. A putter is a golf club that has a generally flat striking surface. Thus, when a golf ball is struck with the putter, the golf ball tends to roll forward on the green rather than fly up into the air.
The prior art is replete with many different designs for putters and putter heads. In this collection of designs, there exist many golf putters that have features that are intended to help a golfer practice proper putting techniques.
When a golfer putts, the golfer wants to strike the golf ball flush in the center of the putter, without having the putter experience any lateral movement relative the ball. That is, the head of the putter should only be traveling in the exact direction the golfer wants the golf ball to travel when the putter strikes the golf ball. In order to consistently putt in this manner, a golfer must practice his putting and his golf swing with the putter.
In the prior art, golf putters have been created that contain guide rods. The guide rods extend from the golf putter and provide a visual and/or tactile reference guide that can be used to practice putting. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,313, to Finley, entitled Golf Putter With Foldable Aiming Device, a putter is shown having a rod that extends behind the face of the putter at a perpendicular. The rod provides a visual alignment tool to a golfer practicing putting. By aligning the rod with the golf ball and keeping the rod in alignment with the golf ball throughout the putter's swing, a person can train himself/herself to properly swing the putter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,761, to Palotsee, entitled Golf Putter With Aligning Device, another putter is shown that uses a rod as a visual aid. In this patent, the rod extends out in front of the putter's face and passes over the top of a golf ball as the putter strikes the golf ball. Again, the rod provides a visual alignment tool to a person practicing putting. By aligning the rod with the golf ball and keeping the rod in alignment with the golf ball throughout the putter's swing, a golfer can train themselves to properly swing the putter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,695, to Wolk, entitled Apparatus For Training A Golfer To Properly Putt A Golf Ball, yet another putter design is shown that uses rods. In the Wolk design, two parallel rods extend from the front of the putter's face. The rods provide both a visual indicator and a tactile indicator for a golfer. If a golfer swings straight, the rods travel straight and the golf ball strikes the putter's face without touching the rods. If a golf swing is not straight, the rods will not travel straight and the rods will strike the golf ball.
Although the use of rods is very effective in providing a visual indicator for putting straight, the use of such rods is not allowed under current USPGA rules. Thus, such putters are useful for practicing putting, but they cannot be used during an official round of golf. Consequently, a golfer using such a practice putter must have a practice putter and a different game putter. Good golfers strive for consistency. To achieve consistency in putting, most serious golfers practice putting with the same putter they use during regulation play. In this manner, golfers become accustomed to their putter and can use their putter in a consistent manner. This need for consistency has made many specialty training putters unpopular, even though many golfers could benefit from the use of such practice putters.
A need therefore exists for a golf putter that can be selectively converted between a practice putter and a regulation putter without varying the characteristics of the putter. In this manner, golfers can use the same putter both in training and during regulation play, thereby improving consistency. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.